Life After Death
by Kaltmr
Summary: T: for saftey. KAORU DIES! so kenshin goes off on an adventure for a sorcerer who can supposidly bring ppl back from the dead... but will she come back just as kenshin remembered her? R&R! my 1st kenshin ficcy! FINISHED!
1. Death of his Beloved

A/N: ok, i got this idea from Inuyasha... those few eps. where kikyo gets brought back to life by some witch. and goes all crazy and attacks inuyasha? remember? well if you don't, it's ok. it's just based off that, just so ya know.

Disclaimer: i don't own kenshin, OR inuyahsa... from above. ok?

Life After Death

By Kaltmr

Chapter One:

The Death of his Beloved

It was a bright sunny day and Kenshin and Kaoru were walking back from an outing at the market.

"It's a great day out, isn't it Kenshin?" Kaoru ran up ahead, stopping at the bridge.

"That it is, Miss Kaoru." catching up to her at the bridge that connected the stores to the houses. They took a moment to watch the flowing river. What they didn't notice, was that someone had been following them the whole way back. That someone took this chance to show himself.

"You! Are you the one they call... Battousai the Manslayer?" he was a dressed as a ninja. His entire body was covered in black clothing. The only bit of skin showing was around his eyes.

Dropping the bags, Kenshin put himself in between Kaoru and the ninja. "That was a name I used long ago... but I've left it behind me. Why do you wish to know?"

"So you are him! I've been searching for you, Battousai!" he put much emphasis on the last word. "You caused my family much pain long ago! It's time for my revenge!" the ninja suddenly jumped up, and threw ninja stars down at Kenshin. He reacted quickly, drawing his reverse blade sword, and deflecting them all.

"Miss Kaoru! Stay back! I'll deal with this man."

"No! I'll-" Kaoru drew her wooden sword, and stepped up with Kenshin, but he pushed her back.

"This ninja is dangerous, please, stay back." she sighed, but agreed.

Kenshin rushed forward, attacking with a simple downward slash, to measure his opponents evasive skills. His opponents skills were very well tuned, as he seemingly teleported before the attack hit, causing Kenshin's sword to lodge itself into the ground. Slightly lifting up his right hand, a dagger came out from under the ninja's wrist. Keeping it under his wrist, he came up to Kenshin, and slashed him in the back. Kenshin quickly dislodged his sword, and counter attacked, but the ninja's skills with a dagger were exceptional. He managed to block every one of Kenshin's attacks. Jumping back, the ninja taunted Kenshin, calling him out to him. Kenshin knew that this could be a trap, but he rushed him anyways.

The ninja stuck out his left hand, and a hook and chain came flying out, and wound itself around Kenshin's sword. Kenshin pulled back, but he couldn't pull his weapon free from the chain. Sticking out his right hand, the dagger that the ninja had also flew out, but Kenshin blocked it with a swift upward jab. The ninja pulled back his arm, and the dagger came back. They both pulled on the chain, but nobody moved. Suddenly, Kenshin's grip on the ground gave, and he was pulled towards the ninja.

"Hold on Kenshin!" Kaoru jumped up on the chain, and ran towards the ninja, brandishing her wooden sword. Upon reaching him, she jumped up off the chain, and came in for a downward hit on his head. Before her attack could land though, he stuck up his right hand. The dagger came flying out once again, and it impaled itself in Kaoru's chest. Her limp body fell to the ground, and the ninja pulled the bloody dagger from his kill.

"No! Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled out. His eyes gleamed red, and with a newly discovered power, he yanked back, and the chain broke. He ran towards the ninja, switching around his reverse blade sword. The sharp side was out. The ninja was shocked at his new power, but didn't lose his resolve. He shot out the dagger, but Kenshin expertly deflected it down, causing it to get stuck in the ground. The ninja looked worried now, he was stuck to his spot due to his dagger and chain, and Kenshin was coming in close. In a desperate attempt to stop his attacker, the ninja began throwing dozens of ninja stars, but even at point blanc range, they couldn't stop Kenshin. He ran past the ninja, but nothing was seen. It was as if Kenshin hadn't attacked. This was the true speed of the Hiten Mitsarugi style. Sliding past the ninja, he sheathed his sword, and flinched. His eyes looked normal again, and he ran to Kaoru. The ninja just stood there. A perfect cut could be seen in his head piece, right at the neck. A breeze blew, and his head fell off.

"Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru!" he shook her, but she wouldn't respond. He ripped off her kimono, and tore a piece of his shirt off, ignoring the blood. Holding his patch of clothing up to the wound, he tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing stopped the flow. Her breathing slowed down... and eventually, her body was motionless. "No, Kaoru! KAORU!"

---

A/N: wow, short chappie, but so much action already! ain't it great! lol. um... well yea, 1st kenshin ficcy, so r&r plz. coming up next... um... hmm... something on the lines of... the ledgendary witch. or sorcerer. of soemthing... lol.


	2. The Legend of the Sorcerer

**Khmer Moon Blossoms:** lol, that's cool! i'll make sure to read it sometime. you really think i'm good? lol, this morning, i just realized the full effect of wht i had posted. i just killed kaoru in the FIRST CHAPTER! i kept thinking ppl would flame me for it. lol. well, i'll be continuing, but if i don't get any ideas for streaching it out... don't expect it to be too long...

Disclaimer: kenshin isn't mine... if it was, it'd still be showing on tv...

Chapter Two:

The Legend of the Sorcerer

Sano and Yahiko were sitting at the front of the dojo when Kenshin ran in carrying Kaoru's body.

"Kenshin!" Sano ran to Kenshin at the sight of Kaoru. "What happened?"

"Forget what happened, let's get her to a bed!" Yahiko grabbed.

They rushed inside, and Sano took a look at her. "Man... what happened to you guys out there?"

"A ninja with a vengeance." Kenshin said, laying Kaoru on a bed.

"Is she...?" Yahiko put his ear to her mouth. "She's not... breathing."

"Her heart isn't beating anymore either..." Sano turned to Kenshin. "Are you going to be...?"

"No!" he turned and punched the wall. "I should've protected her! I should've forgotten about the sword! I should've... I should've..." tears flowed down his cheek.

"Don't worry Kenshin... when I get my hands on the guy who did this to her..." Sano cracked his knuckles.

"Too late. That guy's one head short."

"You mean...?" Yahiko's eyes opened wide. "You actually...?"

"I did..." he muttered, not facing his comrades.

"It's ok man!" Sano gave Kenshin a slap on the back. "Everyone loses their temper every now and then. And besides..." Sano got a grim look on his face. "That guy deserved it... for doing this to Kaoru..."

"Man... I miss her already. Dumb teacher... why'd you have to die on us?" Yahiko murmured.

"If only... I could turn back time... if I could hold her in my arms again..."

"Turn back time? That's not possible Kenshin!" Sano smacked him. "Don't be getting these crazy ideas now!"

"Wait... I've heard stories... on the streets. About someone who can bring people back from the dead..." Yahiko turned to Kenshin.

"What?" Kenshin instantly perked up. "Tell me about this person."

"Well... I heard that she's an old hag. Real old." he grinned. "She resides on Mt. Hiro... and goes by the name Miwashi. If the situation is right... she brings the dead back to life."

"It sounds too good to be true... eh Kenshin?"

"I'm going." he said simply, picking up Kaoru off the bed.

"What?" Sano was amazed. "You honestly believe this can work?"

"No, not really... but I'd do anything to get Kaoru back..."

"Well..." Sano put up his fist. "If you're going, I'm with you all the way!"

"I'll come too!" Yahiko got his wooden sword, grinning. "You could get in trouble out there!"

"No." Kenshin blocked the way to the door. "I am thankful for the assistance, but you must stay here and guide the dojo. Without Kaoru, there won't be anyone here."

"Hmph. Always thinking ahead. Well, if you insist." Sano sighed. "But I don't like the idea of you going up there alone... I don't trust this sorcerer chick."

"He won't be alone! I'll go with him!"

"No, you'll stay here as well Yahiko."

"What?" Yahiko slouched. "But I want to go!"

"Haven't you noticed? With Kaoru gone... you're the top student of the Kamiya Kashim Style. If any new students come, you'll have to teach them."

"But... nobody's come in years!"

"Regardless." Kenshin said. "I'm going alone."

"Heh... you had this all planned before you got here, didn't you?" Sano grinned at Kenshin's initiative.

"I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Fine..." Yahiko pouted. "We'll stay."

"Thank you." Kenshin headed out. "I hope you understand. This is something I have to do on my own..."

---

A/N: yay! second chappie up. how'z it look? it's an interesting plot, but i doubt it's gonna be too long... which i don't like, but w/e. if any of you have ideas... for streaching it out... it'd be highly appreciated. oh yeah, and plz excuse any out of characterness... or wrong terms... i'm sorry, but i haven't seen RK for a few years... so my terminology may be wrong. well, with that out of the way, keep on reading, for.. some next chapter about the sorcerer! lol, i have no idea wht it's gonna be about...


	3. The Sorcerer, Miwahsi

**AzRen:** lol, didn't you read the summary? she dies! lol. but she'll be back to life... in here...

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **yup, i tend to update pretty fast.

Disclaimer: kenshin isn't mine... if it was, i'd be a master swordsman by now...

Chapter Three:

The Sorcerer Miwashi

Atop Mt. Hiro, Kenshin came to a pagoda with a large porch in front. Lying Kaoru at the steps of the porch, he approached the chair at the end of the porch. An old lady was sitting in a rocking chair, seemingly asleep. An unsheathed sword lied on the railing of the porch. Kenshin was no more than a few feet away from the old lady, when she suddenly grabbed the sword and put it to Kenshin's throat, with her eyes still closed. "What business do you have at my pagoda?"

"Are you the sorcerer called... Miwashi?"

She opened her eyes and stared at Kenshin. "What business do you have at my pagoda?" she asked him again.

"I have heard of your powers of rebirth... I was hoping you could bring someone I loved back to life." he stepped back and bowed respectively. A light breeze blew. 'She... smells ofblood... and death...' Kenshin thought to himself.

"Ah, so you come here seeking my services?" she lowered the sword and went to a table on the other side of the porch. Kenshin retrieved Kaoru and brought her to the table. There were many things there, padding, variously colored powders, and bubbling liquids. "Halt." she stopped Kenshin from laying Kaoru on the table, and placed the sword on the table. "Tell me your story first. Why do you wish... to bring this woman back to life? I must hear your... cause." she had a glint in her eye.

"This woman... I love her. We live together in a dojo... where she teaches. I've always loved her... ever since the first time I've met her. But I never told her out front. It was always a secret between us... and today... we were ambushed by a ninja... and she was killed." a single tear dropped from Kenshin's cheek and dropped onto Kaoru's face. "I'd give anything to have her with me again... to hold her... to tell her I love her..."

"What a sweet story!" the sorcerer said, with false glee. "I will allow the reincarnation. Now, please, lay her on the table." Kenshin did as he was told. "Now... I must tell you. My magic is not perfect. No magic is without flaws. I will warn you right here and now, she may not be the same as she was before her death when my magic is through with her..."

"I understand." Kenshin said simply.

"You still wish to go though?" she asked.

"Yes. If I could just see her loving face once again... I'd be happy."

"Ok." the sorcerer hid a grin, and began. She crushed up pink flowers in a small bowl, and added the paste into a cup, with some bubbling green and blue liquids. Pouring another red liquid in, it turned pitch black, and a puff of smoke came out. "Now... for the final touch..." she tossed in a pinch of a white powder, and the elixir turned clear as water. "Cheers." she saluted Kaoru with the cup, and poured the drink down her throat.

Kaoru's pale, lifeless body instantly regained it's former color. It was a small, and a sudden change, but after a while, she looked as good as new. The next change, was also small, but steady. She began breathing again. Her breaths became deeper with each inhalation, and finally, her eyes popped opened. She sat up, and shook her head, as if groggy from a sleep.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed, moving towards her.

She turned and glared at Kenshin at the sound of his voice. "You! You... backstabbing murderer!" she yelled, grabbing the sword beside her and rushing towards Kenshin.

---

A/N: OMG! wht happened to kaoru! lol. well... i regret to inform you readers, that this story won't be but maybe... 2 chapters longer. i've been thinking about this story for teh last month... and i couldn't think of anything to make it longer. so... it'll be ending pretty soon. sorry to all. but tht's the way it'll go. if you have any streaching ideas, i'm all ears, but if not, then... yeah. just read on. lol. coming up next, hmm... wht should i name the next chapter... (ponders...) LOVER'S BATTLE! there ya go...


	4. Lovers Battle

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **wow, amazingly enough... tht's basically how this battle goes. O.O lol. pretty good guess. just a little adjustment, and u have this battle.

Chapter Four:

Lover's Battle

"Kaoru!" Kenshin took out his sword and instantly began parrying her attacks. "What are you doing?"

"Murderer! How could you do that to me?"

"What?" he jumped back to avoid a deadly swipe from Kaoru. "What are you talking about?"

"You dishonor me even more! You feign innocence! Don't deny it Kenshin!" she spat out his name. "You killed me!"

They both stopped and stared at each other. "What? I... I didn't kill you! How could you say that?"

"Because it's the truth, liar! You talk as if you didn't know what you did... fine, I'll tell you. You remember the ninja?"

"Yes! The ninja that killed you!"

"Liar! He wasn't the one who killed me... you did! He stopped you from using your sword, so I went to help you! I wanted to help you!" she put so much emphasis on the word help. And how did you pay me back?" she made her point by slashing at the air with the sword. "You attacked me! When I got up on the chain to go for the ninja, you broke the chain! I tried to get my balance, but before I could, the ninja rushed me. I was about to strike, when you hit! You rammed your sword right through me! Just so you could get a clear shot at the ninja!" a sight of Kaoru and the ninja, both impaled with Kenshin's sword, flashed through Kaoru's mind. "That's what happened to me! You killed me! And you dare to deny it! You... you should die for what you've done! And it'll be by my hand!"

Kaoru ran forward, slashing twice, but Kenshin blocked both attacks. He stepped back, and ran forward, with her sword out in front of her, but he blocked it once again. "What's the matter? Why don't you fight me! You've attacked me before!"

"How can you say that? I didn't..." confusion filled Kenshin's face.

"I've heard enough of your lies! To think that I trusted you! To think..." tears began rolling down her cheek. "To think that I loved you! And you killed me?"

"You have to believe me..."

"No! I'll never believe you! You killed me! And for that you must die!"

Kaoru ran forward but instead of slashing at Kenshin, she slashed at the ground, dusting up the air, blurring Kenshin's vision. Taking advantage of his defenseless position, she struck, cutting open his right arm. "Feel my rage Kenshin!" the dust began to settle, and Kenshin put his sword in front of him, in a defensive position. "So... even under my own attacks... you won't fight back?" she rushed him again, but all he would do is parry. "Fight back coward! Fight back!"

So Kenshin fought back. He brought his sword down, forcing her to jump back on the porch. He then slashed horizontally, going straight through two pillars. The sorcerer cried out in objection, but they paid no heed. The lovers were entwined in a never ending spiral of confusion and pain, in which the one who escapes would never really win anything. He jumped forward, stabbing his sword into the floor of the porch where Kaoru was just standing a while ago.

"You're holding back Kenshin!" she cried from outside.

"I don't want to fight you Kaoru! I love you!" he shouted, putting his sword up into a pure parrying stance. No matter the attack, he'd be able to parry the blade.

"You lie! You never loved me! Or you would've never killed me! But seeing as I won't be able to beat you..." she wiped her face, and ran at him. "I'd rather die than see my killer live!"

Kenshin stood his ground, preparing for an attack that never came. Rather than attack, she rammed herself into Kenshin's sword.

"Noooooo!" Kenshin cried out, pulling his sword out of her, as she fell to the ground.

She looked up at him and spat. "You bastard... I trusted you... I loved you... why did... you kill me?" and with that, Kaoru lost her life for the second time.

---

A/N: see, i told ya it was pretty similar Khmer Moon Blossoms. lol. shocking battle, wasn't it? well... next chappie is the last chappie... so enjoy this while you can. review plz!


	5. A Rurouni Once Again

**AzRen:** yea, it was kinda... rushed i think... but i couldn't realli think of anything else, so tht's wht i've got. i kinda liked it...

Disclaimer: kenshin's not mine... sadly.

Chapter Five:

A Rurouni Once Again

Kenshin left the pagoda, letting it burn to the ground. The sorcerer Miwashi was never heard of ever again. He picked up Kaoru's lifeless body, and headed down the mountain.

—

A large thump outside the dojo awoke Sano. Yawning, he headed towards the door. "Hey, Yahiko, did you hear something?"

"Mmf... yeah..." Yahiko had stuck his face out to see what was happening. Seeing Sano up, he decided to follow. Sano opened the door, and found a large box outside the dojo. It looked... like a coffin. "Don't tell me... that's what I think it is..." Yahiko approached the box.

"Hey, there's a note." Sano read it out loud. "To my friends at the dojo, please give Miss Kaoru a proper burial. Try and bury her near the dojo. She... would've liked that. Well, the sorcerer... didn't help. I won't go into detail, but it didn't work out. I would also like to say, that I won't be coming back to the dojo. Please don't try to follow me, I'll be long gone by the time you read this. I've... decided to become a rurouni again... I need some time to think. About a lot of things... about Kaoru... and about the events that happened at the mountain. I will come back when the time is right though. Your friend, Kenshin."

"Oh man..." Yahiko opened the box, and Kaoru's dead body was within it. "Well, we should get to work..." Yahiko put the cover back on the box, and started dragging it to the side of the dojo.

Sano folded up the note, and put it in his pocket. "Man... Kenshin, what happened out there?" he stared out at the sun for moment, and walked off to help Yahiko.

---

A/N: meh... short... weird... i don't realli like it... but whtever. well, tht's the end! review plz! see ya next story! (whtever tht may be...)


End file.
